Sketch
by Lupin'sMetamorphmagus
Summary: WARNING:Sirius is spelt wrong in the firts because my tablet won't let me spell it write so I fixed it in the second though. Tonks takes out her anger with art and it brings Remus to tell her his true feelings, but of coarse, denies them later, forgetting that she has feelings too. Please R&R!
1. Sketch

The cold swept through 12 Gimauld Place and I shivered. I scribbled in a silly sketch pad that muggles use to draw in. I drew a picture of the full moon and a werewolf howling at it. Huffing, I ripped it out, crumbled it up, and threw it across the room.

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Remus ring from the direction of my throw.

I froze and blew out the candle that was sitting on the coffee table. A orb of light floated into the room fallowed by Remus. I noticed him stop and look at the paper. I bit my lip and prayed that he couldnt comprehend it.

"A wolf howling at the full moon. Obviously its Tonks drawing," he walked closer and set it on the coffee table.

Once he noticed me I smiled, twirling the moss brown hair, that I woke up from a fantasy dream of Remus to, around my finger, "Hi, Remus."

"What happened to your hair, Tonks?" He asked, pulling me up and taking a small strand between his fingers and eyed it. "Youve never made it this colour before."

"I woke up to it, Remus. It surprised me. I didnt know my hair could be his colour."

I did know it could be moss brown. I knew that it was because Remus turned me down so many times that my metamorphmagus powers were suffering from it. My patronus had even changed, a wolf, a werewolfe.

"I like it like that."

"Good," I mumbled under my breath, "You made it this way. You should like it."

"I did this to you?"

I nodded, looking into his butterscotch eyes, "It wont change back no matter how hard I try, watch." I squeezed my eyes tight. I felt it flicker green the go back to that ugly brown colour.

Remus relit the candle with a flick of his wand and sat down on the couch, pulling my legs onto his lap and put his hands on my thighs, pulling me onto his lap by them.

"Im sorry, Nymphadora. I couldnt help, but love you."

I winced at my name, hair wanting to flash red at all of his words, "If you love me then why do you push me away? I love you so much." He opened his mouth to say what he has a million times already, "Dont even say it, Remus. I know that youre going to say," I coughed to mock his voice, "Dora, Im too old, poor, and dangerous for you. You need to spend toy love more wisely." I made my voice normal again, "I dont want to spend my love more wisely, and I dont care how old you are, or that youre a werewolf, or that you are poor. I have a job and can make my own money and, Remus, I will always love you no matter how far you push me away, or how many times you say you hate me, or dont love me because I know that you want me close and that its all lies."

At that second he kissed me. Sparks flew and my breath got caught in my throat. His hand was on my cheek and the other in my hair.

"Way to go, Remus!" Serious cheered.

I pulled away from Remus and threw my drawing of the werewolf howling at the full moon at him.


	2. It Meant Nothing To Him

I awoke the next morning with the biggest smile on my face and the taste of Remus on my lips. I stretched and dressed into a pink robe, short, white skirt, a black tank top, and fish net stockings. I was slipping on my combat boots while walking down the steps and fell over the duster sitting there, toppling down the steps and hitting the wood floor with a thud.

I covered the spot of my head with my hand, "Ow!"

A strong hand pulled me off the ground and I looked into his eyes, Remus lovely eyes, "Are you OK, Tonks?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just fine."

My hair flashed pink then turned back to brown and I sighed, taking a lock into my hand, glaring daggers at it.

"Damn it, Tonks! Cant you fall any quieter?" Sirius groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Some of us are fringe to sleep!"

"Youre the only one still asleep," Molly yelled in from the kitchen.

"That bloody woman hears everything," my cousin grumbled.

"So would I if I had seven kids," Remus laughed as Sirius went back to bed.

"Remus," I muttered. "About last night..."

"I dont want to talk about it, Dora. It didnt mean anything."

At that moment I heard my heart shadder. I stared at him wanting him to say m just kidding, Tonks. I love you, but it didnt happen. I bit my lip, holding back the tears and said, "Ill just go into the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen I burrowed my face into my hands and let my tears fall. I muffled the sound of my sobs width my lip and help my eyes shut.

Molly sat down next to me, "Tonks, he doesnt know what hes missing. You are a great girl."

I looked at the older red headed woman and faked a smile and wiped away a small tear.

"Do you mind me asking what happens last night?"

I shook my head and told her, "He told me he loved me than he kissed me. Now, he says it didnt mean anything."

"There, there, Tonks. Everything will turn out right. I know it will," both of us turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

I smiled at him, "Good morning, Albus."

He pulled my sketch book out from behind his back, "This was on the coffee table and I believe it is yours. You have lovely penmanship when it comes to artistry."

_I cant believe he went through my drawings, _I thought, "Thank you."

When Remus walked into the room I stood up and left, taking my sketch book with me and said, "Accio, quill."

I sat down on the couch and started scribbling on the parchment. What my heart wished to draw was Remus. His scars, his hair, his face, and his lips. Once reposing it I looked at the paper and sighed. _Why does he do this to me? _


	3. A Chat With Sirius

"Hey," said Sirius, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"Look, Remus can be stubborn at times."

"I know," I grumbled. "He can be an ass too."

Sirius chuckled, "Yes, but thats not the point. He wants to protect you from him. Hes just afraid that because of your stubbornness you will come around him while hes a wolf and hell kill you. He knows you can take care of yourself, but he also knows that the beast within is barbaric. He tried killing me and James while in wolf form once. He doesnt want the same to happen to you."

I nodded and leaned my head on my cousins shoulder, "Why wont he let me in though, to atleast be his friend?"

"He doesnt think he can let you _just_ be his friend."

I bit my lip as I felt my heart flutter, "So, he does love me."

Sirius nodded, "Of coarse he does. All he talks about is you and the full moon." I smiled, widely. "Youre hair, Tonks, its pink again. Is it good that your hairs pink."

I nodded quickly, "Ive got to help Kingsley with a few things so Ill see you later, Sirius."

I ran out of the room, stumbling slightly over a bucket that seemed to have jumped out in front of me. I sat down in a chair in the kitchen. Kingsley walked in a minuet later and handed me a map of a muggles house.

"This is the map of the Dursleys house," he said, sitting across from me.

"Thats where Harry is staying, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he pointed at a small room on the second floor. "This is his room. While the Dursleys are out we are going to retrieve Harry and bring him back here. We are nnot going to tell him where we are going."

I raised an eyebrow, "Dont you think hell think that were Death Eaters because he doesnt know us?"

"Yes, but Mad-Eye will be with us and he trusts him."

"Then why dont you take Remus too? He trusts Remus more than he does Mad-Eye. Never mind, the full moon is this week. He isnt feeling well."


	4. Meeting Dream

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry," said Mad-Eye as we entered.

All of us walked into the meeting room. As I walked pass Harry I winked to let him know that Sirius was here. He smiled. Once by the door I tripped, of coarse.

"Nymphadora!" Mad-Eye yelled.

"Damn it," I mumble, shooting Mad-Eye, Sirius, and Remus an apologetic look.

Remus just shook his head.

"Be careful," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear as I sat next to him in the only remaining seat.

"Clumsy bitch," muttered the greasy haired Snape.

"Grease ball," Remus and I muttered back.

I looked at him and he looked away as if nothing had happened only a few seconds ago. I sighed and glared at the table, my hair darkening to a blood red shade.

Once the Order meeting started after Molly walked back in from sending Harry upstairs with the others I sighed and propped my head up on one hand, the other flicking my wand around under the table. With the flicks of my wand I drew a dinosaur on the wall in green behind an unknowing Sirius Black. I smiled wickedly and continued as no one noticed. Soon the door was covered in small, colourful sketches of flowers, ducks, and random people in the room: Molly, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and Sirius.

I felt someone pull my wand of my hand, Remus whispered, "You can have it back after the meeting. Put your hands on the table so I dont catch you trying to not listen."

I glared at him and put my hands on the table as told and fiddled my thumbs while boredom was quickly taking over my body. When I joined the Order like Kingsley said I didnt think it would be this boring. I shut my eyes for a moment.

When they opened again I adjusted my attention to Remus. I studied him out of the corner of my eye. He was watching my hands. At first I thought it was to make sure I didnt try to do any hand magic, but then I realized that he was day dreaming about my hands. Why? I didnt know, but I blushed when I came up with an idea. Maybe he did want my hands where I thought he did.

To test my theory that he was staring at me I moved my hand to cup my cheeks. To my surprise his eyes fallowed, staring intently at them. My Hufflepuff class ring reflected a bit of light. I noticed that as his hand reached for mine.

By my hand he jerked me up and pinned me to the wall, attacking my mouth with his, undoing the buttons on my robe. I pulled away for air and looked around the room. Nobody noticed him ravishing me.

"Tonks, wake up!" My head hit the table with a thud and I said ow.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, dumbfounded; the dream felt too real and way too vivid to only have been a dream.

"Yes," Remus said, taking the jacket from behind him and handing it to me. "You were shivering as well," he wrapped the tattered garment around me tenderly.

_Not for the reason you think_, I thought, running my fingers through my hair, it was now electric blue.

His fingers lingered as he pulled them away from my skin after wrapping his old jacket around my body. I shook my head, trying to get the dirty thought that surfaced during my dream to resubmurge into the bepths that was my always active imaginative mind.

"Thank you," I mumbled.


End file.
